Just A Fake
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: “We wanted to see if it was humanly possible to create a clone of a human, only make them physically stronger and smarter. We proved it could be done. We see you and we see our success.”


_A/N: You know what I find really interesting? I find that when you have an idea that is developed because of a song or a moment you see on TV, you have to write it down before it sneaks away on you. Writing down your ideas usually lead you to writing fan fictions for a fandom, even if moments like the ones you write in fanfics will never happen in the show, book, movie – whatever. And writing fanfics usually lead you to writing chapters for those fanfics which eventually grow until –_

_Pfft, forget it. It's a never-ending story. Sorta like that book, If You Give A Mouse A Cookie. . .creepy book, it is. Who in their right mind would give a mouse a cookie!_

_. . .You know what? Don't answer that. _

_I don't own anything, and I have to say this now, this plot line closely resembles the Pokemon movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back. If you don't want to read a fic that has a plot line closely resembling Pokemon, please leave now. Also, this fic will also contain OC's. If you do not agree, please leave._

_Enjoy and please review!  
_

_

* * *

_Please note:  
Anything in _italics_ is a journal entry. Regular writing is the actual story. 

_

* * *

_

Navy blue eyes opened slowly as what looked like a young teenage girl moved her head around slightly, seeming to take in the area around her. 

She was in a room – she knew that much. The room was slightly cold and filled with machines – all different sizes, all making some sort of different sound.

"Ah, so you're awake." A voice cut in. The teenage girl turned to the direction of the voice and watched a young man with long silver hair and gold coloured eyes enter the room. This man wore a long white lab coat over a pair of black jeans and a blue dress shirt, the first two buttons unbuttoned.

The young girl tilted her head to the side and reached up a hand, fingering her dark purple locks. The man standing in front of her watched her for a moment before smiling.

"Welcome to our world Experiment 423." He greeted. "My name is Doctor Amadis, and I am your creator."

Experiment 423 blinked slowly. "My…creator?"

Doctor Amadis nodded. "Yes. I created you."

Doctor Amadis walked over to a desk on one side of the wall and picked up a picture frame. Walking back over to his creation, he handed her the picture frame. "My team of scientists and I were given a large sum of grant money to attempt a cloning-creating experiment. By taking another person's DNA and adjusting it, we were able to create you. It took many months and hundreds of thousands of dollars, but we have succeeded."

Experiment 423 studied the picture slightly. Inside was a picture of a young woman, looking about twenty or so with long dark violet hair and blue eyes. Raising her own eyes, Experiment 423 looked over to the glass window a few feet away. She could see her reflection; she looked exactly like the woman in the picture.

Turning back to the scientist, Experiment 423 asked in a soft voice, "Who is this woman?"

The scientist closed his eyes and after a moment, he answered. "That was my daughter. She wasn't much older than you appear to be. Madison, my daughter, died about a year ago from heart problems."

The young woman lowered her eyes, not sure what to say. Everything was so strange.

"What did you create me for?"

Doctor Amadis opened his eyes. "We wanted to see if it was humanly possible to create a clone of a human, only make them physically stronger and smarter. We proved it could be done. We see you and we see our success."

Experiment 423 lowered her eyebrows. That's all she was? Just an experiment? She didn't feel like an experiment – she felt alive.

"So…what will you do with me now? What will you do with me now that I am awake?"

Doctor Amadis smiled and lifted a hand out of his lab coat pocket. "We will study you. We believe you are physically stronger and smarter than an average human."

Turning, he walked over to a computer and flicked on the screen. He opened up a document and sat down in the chair, beginning to type only to stop a few moments later.

Standing up, he turned back to his success. He smiled. "From now on, you shall be known as Naomi. A strong name."

Doctor Amadis then proceeded to walk over to a door which, Naomi assumed, led out of the room. It seemed to be the only door in the whole room.

"Get some rest Naomi. My team of scientists and I will return later to start the tests." Doctor Amadis replied before opening up the door and leaving.

From that moment on, she was left in the cold and dimly lit laboratory. Naomi swept her eyes over the room – there was almost no where to go. Many machines – all different sizes with different noises – lined the walls with desks and a cold, metal table that had an IV beside it as well as a few machines.

Turning back to the computer, Naomi walked over to it and sat down in the chair. She was curious about what the document was and she wanted to read it.

Resting her hand on the mouse, she moved the page up to where it began and she began to read. It seemed to be an important document – something about a death.

It read:

_**Computer Diary of Doctor Amadis Morwen**_

_**Cloning-Creating Laboratory**_

_**Ormanda Island**_

_February 2  
__Last week, six days ago, my daughter, Madison, has died from heart problems here on Ormanda Island. What had planned to be vacation quickly turned to tragedy as we slept. Madison seemed to have died in her sleep, according to the autopsy report recently done by a member of my team._

_Our plans to see if cloning can be done on a human – our plans to see if it is humanly possible – have stopped. I, as the leader of my team, no longer have the will to go on. My daughter's death has destroyed my soul. It seems that other than my own team, Madison is the only one who believed that it was humanly possible, that we could do it. Without her, I don't have the will to continue our mission._

_This experiment seems pointless anyways. We have not found any suitable DNA – many of those who volunteered are not up to our health standards, or for other personal reasons, they back out. I would've asked Madison to take part in this experiment, but because of the problems she had on her heart while waiting for a donor, I wanted no harm to come to her. The lack of DNA samples and time is getting to my team; we have not found any suitable DNA samples and our time and grant is slowly running out._

Naomi took in a slow breath. How was this possible? If his daughter died, and he didn't want to use her DNA, then how could she be here? How could she look like this woman she never met if her DNA hadn't been used? More importantly, if time and resources were running out, the experiment wouldn't have been a success – it would've been a failure.

Curious, Madison kept on reading.

_March 1  
__We had obtained a sample of my dead daughter's DNA shortly after her death. We have obtained a few samples of different DNA and we wish to experiment on all of them and see which one is a perfect match. Madison is no longer in pain and I know she wouldn't have minded if I borrowed a bit of her DNA – she knew how much this experiment meant to me because I can remember exactly what she said to me a few days before her death – "Daddy, if this experiment means so much to you, take my DNA. Clone me and prove to everyone that it is humanly possible to clone people. Make scientific history!" I will make scientific history. I will prove to everyone – the whole science community, my daughter, my team, and most importantly, me – that cloning can be done and that a cloned human is much more superior to an average human. I will comply with Madison's wishes._

_June 14  
__We spend hours in the lab each day, barely eating or sleeping. We have chosen Madison's DNA to isolate and clone. As soon as we perfect the cloning machine, we can begin to attempt a clone of Madison. Won't it be wonderful to create a new life from someone who has wished for an experiment like this to be proven a success? It'll be like giving a gift to the world._

Naomi read, blinking slowly. So they did use Madison's DNA. In a sick and twisted sense, Madison was Naomi's mother – Naomi was born of Madison's DNA and shared that genetic code with her. That was how she was alive. She shared Madison's DNA, became Madison's daughter because these scientists – her father and his team – wanted to prove to everyone that what they wanted, they would get. Because they were merely complying with a dead girl's wish.

_July 4  
__Arguments break out among the scientists. Some members of the team want to proceed with our original plan – they want to alter Madison's DNA to make the clone stronger and wiser than the average human. Others say we should leave the DNA just as it is. I am torn about my decision. I want to leave my daughter's DNA as it is, but how can we pass up the chance to improve on what nature has created? If we don't try to make the clone more superior, we won't be living up to our potential as scientists._

_August 15  
__All agree to alter Madison's DNA. This clone would be the most superior human in the world. We are about to undertake the greatest experiment ever._

_August 31  
__The DNA has been altered. The cloning machine is ready. We will attempt the cloning process tonight._

_September 5  
__The cloning process was a success! Madison's dying wish has come true. We have created a clone – we have proven it is possible! Her clone is asleep on a cold metal table in the laboratory. We will call it Naomi. Naomi is a strong and powerful name and it fits perfectly for such a creation. There is nothing to do but watch and wait for it to wake up. Watch and wait…_

Naomi finished reading the documents in silence. She was alive – she was an experiment. That's all she was to them? Was a mission? She was just a creation?

Growling, Naomi stood up. She refused to be just a creation – just a toy that could be created to be studied.

Turning to the door, she watched a group of people walk in, headed by Doctor Amadis – the man responsible for creating her. Men and women were equal in the crowd and were all congratulating each other while trying to sneak glances at the creation.

"Yes, yes. You know the plan. We will study Naomi and see what she is capable of." She could hear Doctor Amadis explain to another scientist, this one a female.

Growling, she clenched her fists and got the attention of the room. Rage filled her mind and all she saw was red.

"You scientists only created me to run tests on me!" Naomi screamed. "Well, I will show you what I am capable of!"

Grabbing a desk that was near her, she picked it up as if it were nothing and hurled it at a few scientists. The desk caught them off guard and it pinned them to the wall.

"_Naomi, no!_" screamed a scientist. As others screamed, some began to flee the laboratory, scared of the clone.

Naomi growled and took her fist, slamming it into a machine on the near by wall. The computer short-circuited and began to spark. Smirking slightly, the clone began to trash the laboratory while scientists screamed at her to stop.

Grabbing the computer chair she had been sitting on only moments before, Naomi hurled it into a couple of glass tanks that had been filled with fluid. The fluid spread over the floor, connecting with the electrical wires. Soon enough, a fire was beginning to grow and destroying the lab while others were risking the chance of being electrocuted in an attempt to flee.

Panic was in full-force now as many scientists and doctors tried to flee the building and save themselves.

Sitting against the wall, to scared to move, was Amadis Morwen. The heat in the laboratory was hot and his silver hair was sticking to his face. He watched his creation, fear in his eyes.

"We dreamed of creating a human clone, superior to average humans in strength," he whispered to himself. "…and we succeeded."

* * *

_That was the Prologue! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know if I should continue this fic or not. Feel free to flame me, but I would much rather have constructive critism instead, much like other authors._


End file.
